


The players are all right

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: New transfer in barca





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could feel the anxiety while writing this so sorry for any huge mistakes bc I legit felt Leo's nervousness lmao

An important announcement was going to be made today and Leo could feel the nervousness in his veins. Its transfer season meaning he would say bye to some and hello to the others. And although he learned to get less nervous he couldn't the sickness deep in his stomach. 

He attempted to pay attention to his other two teammates as they were in Leo's house playing FIFA and just hanging out. It was just Phil, Geri and Leo.

Phil fit right in with the team as soon as he walked in. He was different in a weird sense he was young but serious he had a baby face but if looks were able to kill everyone would be dead. He was no comic relief more he resembled Leo more then everyone personality wise. Especially since this was all new to Phil. But as everyone started to get to know Phil, he let his guard down but was still the serious and down to it man. 

Leo didn't mind sometimes he much preferred someone who will agree with him instead of childishly making fun of him. It was different to have him considering everyone was so used to having someone more childish and light. But no one commented on it. 

And then there was Geri. Geri was one of Leo's bestest friends when no one was truly there for Leo, Geri was always there. Geri would always be there for Leo and Leo didn't mind it one bit. Geri was one of the last things that truly reminded Leo of home and comfort. 

The other two men didn't seem to be nervous at all. They both knew they didnt want to transfer and that the possibly chance of them being sold was 1% to none. But then again Leo had thought he would never leave. And he had thought he would never leave Leo. And he had thought a lot of things that didn't make sense anymore. 

And who is he you may ask? Neymar.  
One simple kid had made him challenge everything he'd ever knew. Neymar was one of the last parts of youth Leo had. Neymar was a nice breeze on a hot day. Leo had thought Neymar felt the same.

To put it bluntly Neymar and Leo had an relationship. But as the last year went by Leo noticed something. 

He didn't see the same twinkle in Neymar's eyes when Leo would score a goal. Instead he saw pity

He didn't see the pure love Neymar would always have when Leo hugged him. Instead he would quickly push himself away 

He didn't see the adoration for Geri whenever he would tease Neymar. Instead all he saw was a glare and stalking off. 

He didn't see the passion in Neymar's eyes for soccer. Instead he saw Neymar force himself to go out and play.

Nobody noticed and nobody cared for the longest time. But Leo did Leo always did but as they say ignorance is bless. So Leo ignored it along with everyone else because he wanted to believe Neymar still loved him and he wanted to believe Neymar still loved everyone and he still wanted to believe Neymar loved what he was doing. 

He could pretend no longer as rumors started. Nobody ignored it now and nobody was seen not caring. Because now it was for real. Neymar didnt answer anyone's calls for a long time till it was made official. Leo would love to say it was a surprise when it was announced Neymar was transferring for PSG. He would love to say he didn't see the sparks in Neymar's eyes when he officially joined. He would love to say he didn't see that Neymar didn't feel bad when he told everyone goodbye. And most of all he would love to say Neymar meant his last 'I love you' to Leo.

Leo didn't want to be selfish Neymar had explained to him a million times why he left. He just couldn't help and be jealous as he saw Neymar hug his fellow teammates in his other team. He could never truly love that club anymore. He could never truly look at anyone in that club the same because in Leo's mind they all stole Neymar from him. 

One time the whole team was looking at who was even in PSG. Most of Neymar's Brazilian friends were there. And It became quite obvious Neymar picked them over us. No one said it but they all knew it.

Neymar didn't call or text anyone much unless it was Rafinha. He sent Leo a messgae every now and then and Leo would always gasp and message the man back quicker then ever. But it never last longer then a day. As Neymar has a life outside of Leo and Leo has a life outside of Neymar. 

" LEOOOOO"  
A voice called out getting Leo's attention it was Geri of course Phil would never raise his voice like that. Leo snapped looking at him as he rubbed at his eyes hooing his sadness wouldn't show through.

" What's up Geri?"  
He asked casualy as he stretched himself out on the sofa. He then took a minute to notice that the game was paused. Phil of course winning by two points which didn't surprise Leo much. 

" C'mon man we gotta go. Remember the transfer news?"  
Geri reminded Leo as he got up to put his shoes back on followed by Phil who oddly clung to him. Leo nodded shyly as he got up and prepared himself to just face whatever was gonna happen head on.

" And that's what I said Phil-"  
Leo didn't bother to listen in on Geri's story he was telling something that had happened to him a few months ago he was surprised to see Phil attempting to pay attention. Phil was such a sweet man Leo hoped he was happy with everything. 

He just wanted to stop worrying about this whole thing and get over it. Geri drove them, Phil was siting up in the front seat while Leo took the backseat for himself. Not really minding as he wasn't in the mood to talk to Geri at all. 

They soon arrived as he noticed Phil was slightly blushing and looking off. Leo couldn't push himself to ask about it. They all stummbled out of the car. 

Quiet  
No one was really talking more mumbling in way. No one was really worried just as nervous as ever to see transfer news. Especially considering what had happened last year. Everyone just seemed that much more nervous. 

Everyone dragged themsleves in the locker room. An old but gold tradition to reveal transfers. But in Leo's opinion the locker room looked even more stuffy then ever with everyone in it at the same time. 

Geri reached over and held his hand knowing the other man was nervous as ever. Leo closed his eyes hoping it would calm him down. 

" Well we have a rather strange transfer today. One of the oddest you all know him. In fact he was here before be sure to welcome your fellow teammate Neymar who has transferred here from PSG. One of the most expansive transfer ever."

No-one said a thing it was all too quiet. You could have heard a pin drop in the room. But then there was a ripple of talking. Some saying it was a joke, others saying it was pathetic and some were cheering. 

Leo felt Geri's hand grasp him harder. Leo didn't dare open his eyes. His heart was telling him its gonna be okay Neymar is coming back and it'll be okay. But his brain was so confused on how to take this whole thing. After a good few minutes of panicking he opended his eyes to look around at his fellow teammates. They all seemed rather happy or undecided on their thoughts. 

They really did love Neymar and would welcome him with open hands. 

Leo turned to Phil he was grinning like a crazy man. And suddenly the serious looking baby face man didn't seem so serious he looked more child like. Neymar dis have that effect on people. 

" Leo?"  
Geri asked after noticing Leo's dazed and confused look on his face. But he didn't wait long before tugging Leo's and Phil's hands to drag them outside and into the car

" He's coming back"  
Geri said simply 

" Yeah"  
Phil said breathlessly he was obviously happy to have someone who truly understands him. Leo wishes he could be Phil right now. 

" I don't know"  
Leo said simply as he laid back in his seat he didn't want to think about this. Sure he was happy Neymar was coming back but there are so many questions left. 

" Why'd he leave PSG?" 

" Why did you leave in the first place"

" Can we still have something?" 

Leo's heart was still pounding so loud even when Geri drove into his garage. Leo then finally notcied he had been ignoring everything and everyone. He licked his dry lips and sent a small smile to Geri to let him know he was trying to be okay.

They skipped the sports channels for a while. They skipped radio stations, social media and even people as the day Neymar would arrive came sooner and sooner. The sooner It got the more likely for Leo to have a heart attack Leo would have.

No one talked about Neymar when Leo was around. But Leo knew everyone was happy to have Neymar be around soon. Leo didn't want to ruin their fun at all so that's why it always upset himself when everyone would go quiet after Leo walked into the locker room after every pratice.

The more the day came for Neymar to come the more open Phil would get. He hadn't noticed till Geri pointed it out one day. 

" Hey did you see Phil? He actually pulled a prank with me. He said he and n- his teammates in Brazil would pull them all the time"  
Geri had shared quickly correcting his mistake in fear of upsetting Leo farther then needed. Leo starred at him for a minute and shock. As he decided to pay more attention to the younger man. After all he still needed to watch over these young players especially Phil. He was basically the new Neymar so that meant Leo would have to take him under his wing. 

But the minute he even tried to do that Phil gave him a weird look and shurgged him off. Saying something about him not being Neymar. Leo didn't even try to get closer to Phil after that. Feeling he would hurt the younger man even more with his weird words.

The day finally arrived and Leo was not ready.  
Geri had offered to stay the night and comfort him just in case and Leo had agreed. Geri had woke him up two hours before it was to take place to finally see Neymar. And he was sweating bullets and felt like he would throw up any minute. The car ride was quiet expect for Geri's low humming with was surprisingly good surprise. As he didn't think he could even open his mouth at this point. Geri had to basically drag the other man out of the car but just as they were making they're way to a locker room something stopped Leo. 

" Thiago its okay man. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen. No wait don't answer that but I'm fine for real Thiago. Okay ill call you later alright?" 

It was Neymar on the phone

Leo couldn't take it anymore as some urge told him to do it. He ran up to the other man and tackled him into a hug. At first it was not returned but as Neymar noticed who it was he returned it. 

" Hey guys"  
Neymar greeted happily as he waved at Geri who sighed and smiled back at the other man it had been too long. Much too long for Leo's liking.

" Hey Ney it's been a while."  
Geri greeted Neymar as he followed up close behind and pulled him away from Leo so he could hug him. Leo just watched sadly. But Neymar gave him a small smile and Leo thought it was gonna be okay. 

Leo had offered to take Neymar home with him so he could at least have a place to sleep that isn't a hotel room. But truly Leo just needed an excuse to talk to Neymar alone. 

" Can we talk Ney?"  
Leo had finally brought himself the courage to ask the other man. After all he had been avoiding the questions for too long. Neymar smile faded as he nodded. 

" Why'd you come back?"  
Leo thought he was asking too personal questions already. Neymar starred at him for a minute like he was as stupid as ever. 

" Leo seriously?"  
Neymar asked basically hissing it and Leo couldn't just leave it be he had to know. He didn't have a short temper but this was aggravating him. 

" Well Neymar why'd you come back huh? You seemed pretty happy getting along with your PSG friends. Hell I heard you on the phone with Thiago-" 

" I left for you Leo. Are you happy? I left PSG for you I noticed how sad you were and how sad i was to have you sad all the time. So I came back I abandoned my friends actually they aren't friends back at PSG they are so much more then that. And don't you dare bring Thiago into this he's perfect."  
Neymar finished basically shouting the last part at Leo to prove just how pissed off he is.

Neymar was always a caring person almost too caring for everyone. He wasn't caring in a father figure way more of a little brother trying to look out for you type of thing. He was so caring he would come back to Barca for Leo.

Leo didn't say anything for a minute as he heard the confession. God he sounded like a dick right now. Neymar just seemed more and more furious at the silence.

" I- I'm sorry Neymar I know I've been really selfish this year. I've begged you to stay and I've made you feel guilty about leaving and most of all I'm sorry about the shit I've told you out of anger."  
Leo finally managed to sputter out ss he noticed Neymar was ready to probably make a run for it and catch the nearest flight to Paris. 

Neymar didn't say anything for a minute as he had finally calmed down. He looked so child like.

" Its alright Leo I don't know what happened to us last year but we- ill- were- well be okay, okay?"  
Neymar finally said as he looked deeply into Leo's eyes. And maybe just maybe things were going to be alright.


	2. I wish for something right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets more into thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye

It wasn't perfect hell it was far from perfect in Leo's opinion. Neymar had only came back to Barca for Leo. And in some way Leo found that enduring and in some way he found it disgusting. 

Neymar should have only came back if he fell in love with this club. It was obvious that Neymar loves PSG. And he thinks maybe Neymar somewhat had fallen in love with the club again. 

He thinks that when Neymar giggles at Geri's odd sense of humor again. 

He thinks that when Neymar beats him at FIFA and dances in his face. 

He thinks that when Neymar hugs Phil whenever the other man looks more on the sadder part. 

He thinks that when Neymar and Rafinha are dancing to some Portuguese music in the locker room. 

And he thinks that when Neymar gives him a kiss on the lips every morning as if saying sorry for leaving. 

But he also thinks Neymar's still madly in love with PSG. Its obvious to everyone. 

He thinks this because whenever a PSG match is on Neymar ignores everything and everyone to watch it. For moral support he says. 

He thinks this because Neymar has big fat sparkles in his eyes whenever he talks to any of his former teammates.

He thinks this because Neymar looks more in love with PSG and friends correction his family. Neymar gives him a glare everytime Leo calls Neyamr's former teammates friends because to Neymar they are way more then that.

He thinks this because every early morning Neymar makes the effort to call his family. And ask them about everything and everyone. Leo noticed the look of wanting in Neymar's eyes each time. 

 

And most of all he thinks this because Neymar would rather look at Dani or Thiago play then look at Leo. He would rather Dani and Thiago have his eyes full of love and adoration then Leo. Leo hurts a lot when he noticed that.

Leo wasn't sure about anything at this point. Neymar was laying near him his head in Leo's chest. They were both close to naked but they had done nothing scandalous. 

The last few months were filled with tears, warnings, arguments and finally bliss. But Leo wouldn't trade those moments for the world. Because at the end of the day Neymar still came back for him. He didn't have to Neymar didn't have to care about him but he did. And Leo thought that sure as hell counted. 

Neymar had been living with Leo the last few months. It had been hard at first Leo wouldn't lie. He had to get used to Neymar's habits and his newer ones. 

Like how he only went into the shower to wash his body and then washed his hair in the sink. Neymar had told him Thiago showed him that. Thaigo had said it would save water and would let other people shower. Neymar had told Leo all of that with a sad smile that reminded Leo that Neymar wasn't truly his.

Thiago was someone Leo never meet but he heard a lot from Neymar. He was like a father figure almost to Neymar. He would care and make sure that Neymar didn't fuck up too badly. Always giving Neymar good advice. Leo had never meet the man but he bet he was a nice man.

He was everyone's, he didn't mean that in a sexual way more of a Neymar had fallen in love with PSG and everyone in it not romantically of course or so Leo hoped so. He hadn't gathered the courage to ask Neymar about that just yet.

Or like how he can't eat eggs for breakfast that one had came a surprise for Leo as he turned to the other man who wasn't eating his food. He made a bet with Dani to see who could eat the most eggs. So eggs weren't too good for Neymar for a while. Leo didn't fail to notice Neymar rubbing at his arm as if it would comfort him on the fact Dani wasn't here. 

Dani was an interesting person in Neymar's life. Because when it came down to it if Dani asked Neymar to come back he would. Dani has a of power over Neymar as he's one of Neymar's longest friends. Neymar looks at him like the brother he never had. And Dani considers it a responsibility to watch over Neymar. Leo can respect that.

After the 2nd week Leo had finally brought himself to get used to Neymar's habits. And Neymar looked more at ease each day. As he finally learned to relax with Leo again. Leo wouldn't lie Neymar did love him just not as much as he used to.

So when Leo told Neymar he loved him after one practically perfect night under the stars. It didn't surprise him when Neymar curled his lip and said nothing in return. Leo didn't even feel hurt by that as he knew Neymar wouldn't take the love so easily. But Leo could wait or so he hoped he could wait for the man. Then again Neymar had waited for Leo. 

He waited for Leo even when Leo didnt return his feelings.

He waited for Leo even when Leo pushed and pushed Neymar away.

He waited for Leo even when he had some one night stands with nobodies. 

He waited for even Leo was at his worst. 

But one thing he couldn't wait for Leo for was being in his shadow. Leo never would blame him he would see the looks on his teammates faces when they would pass goals and do incredible shit just for their faces to be shadowed by the Leo Messi. Leo did feel horrible for them but it didn't matter as most of his teammates would grow bitter at him. 

 

But yet here Neymar was lying next to him after a long practice and then screwing around doing random things. It might not be perfect but god it sure felt like it was. Neymar sturred in his sleep monetarily before snuggling closer to the other man. 

When Leo managed to finally wake up it was to the sound of water rushing and voices. Leo imminently knew Neymar is washing his hair and on the phone with Dani a daily traditional. Leo yawned as he slipped on a shirt and some shorts before heading off to find food. 

Unless it was football Leo was usually pretty fucking lazy. Only spending him free time sleeping, playing video games or eating and sometimes kissing his boyfriend. As he passed by the bathroom he decided to lean in to the door crouching he heard Neymar's happy voice. 

 

" Don't worry about it Dani I'll be there for Thiago's birthday. Hell I couldn't even miss it even if I wanted to"  
Neymar joked to the other man as Leo heard Dani's playful voice. Just as Leo was about to move and stop snooping he heard the water stop and the door open. Leading to Leo to fall on his ass. Leo blushed a hard red as he the other man naked expect for a towel around his waist with water dripping down his chest and body. 

" Were you listening on me Leo?"  
Neymsr asked looking more curious them anger. That wad a good sign Leo thought as he tried to pay attention to Neymar's face and not his rather hot body. He nodded not trusting his words. 

" Thiago's birthday is coming up and I'm gonna be there for him. I want you to come with me if you want."  
Neymar offered with a small smile cocking his head at the man. Leo tried to breath but as he saw the other man he just felt himself stir even more from down there. 

" Y-yeah sure"  
He replied attempting and failing to keep his cool. As he was sure his boner was obvious as ever. He didn't know how Neymar hadn't even noticed his boner or ran out of disgust. Truth be told Neymar and Leo had a physical relationship but once Neymar had came back they decided to take things slow.

" Hey I'll make us breakfast yeah?"  
Neymar asked as he noticed Leo's stressed eyes. Leo nodded quickly just wanting to get away and solve his problem. 

" One more thing, Leo i love you"  
And Leo could just cum himself right here as he starred at the other man and called out a quick 'I love you back' before throwing himself in the bathroom. 

He reached in his shorts and started stroking and tugging and doing anything for friction. His mind drifted to Neymar and he moaned even louder he clasped his free hand on his mouth. Making sure he wasnt too loud for the other man to hear. 

But instead he just heard Neymar's awful Brazilian music start to play. And with that Leo stroked himself one more time the image of Neymar's wet body on his mind. 

He washed his hands with some shame in his mind thinking of Neymar while jacking off but then again he was his boyfriend. It wasn't the worst thing to do Leo decided. As he changed into boxers and into new shorts just as he managed to get downstairs he saw Neymar swaying his hips to the music and it was gonna be a long day. 

" Hey Leo did you have fun?"  
Neymar asked with a huge suggestive grin on his face as he handed Leo a plate of food and a kiss on the cheek. Leo could pass out from embarrassment right here and now. He shyly took his food and sighed. 

" You heard me?"  
Leo asked as he sat down at the dinner table Neymar coming and sitting near him. Neymar giggles and nods

" You aren't the quietest person, Leo "  
Neymar teased as he made a move to hold one of Leo's hands to show it was okay.

" Neither are you"  
Leo sputtered out as he blushed even harder as Neymar laughed harder. But quickly turned serious as he looked at Leo. 

" Hey if you ever need help feel free to ask."  
Neymar mumbled as he winked at the other man and began eating his food. Leo couldn't help the huge grin on his face as he ate his food. 

Oh boy today had been such a big step in their relationship and it wasn't even 11 yet. But Leo didn't mind one bit.


	3. More comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds out more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Phil/Neymar fic is coming up since more and more ppl are actually writing about it so look for that

Neymar was a anxious ball of mess it was only a few days before Thiago's birthday. But you could already see the man's excitement to go back to Paris. Neymar was so eger to head back and see everyone. It almost worried Leo that there is someone else in the picture. 

Leo didn't really know how Thiago was in Neymar's picture. Yeah he said before Thiago is like a father figure to Neymar. But he's never meet him or know what he's like. Hell he could just be trying to get to Neymar by being caring. Okay that was dumb Leo will admit he didn't like what jealously brought out on him. Especially when Neymar couldn't stop talking about the other man.

" Neymar?"   
Leo had finally asked it was two days before the trip to go to Paris. And Leo actually wasn't as nervous as he thought he was. But they way Neymar wad acting made him feel a slight jealously.

" Yes, Leo"  
Neymar called out as he was still getting out and packing clothes he wanted to take for the trip. Leo fiddled with the sheets on the bed. It was 11pm and he was still in bed. Neymar had woken him up while trying to find shoes. 

" About Thiago, I uh I was wondering if you had anything with him"  
Leo regretted the words as soon as it left his mouth because Neymar turned around and looked hot blooded mad. God Leo was such an idiot sometimes. 

" Excuse me? Thiago the man who was with me when at my lowest point? I basically consider him my brother more then anything. He's my family. One of the only family I have left"   
Neymar said starting out angrily yelling out slowly going soft with his words. He sighed before getting into bed and sitting next to Leo. 

" You'll love him when you meet him Leo. He's lovely"   
Neymar said as he pulled down Leo to lay down with him. 

Leo couldn't help but feel a butterflies in his chest  as Neymar had softened up to him. Usually when Neymar would even raise his voice like that it meant he wouldn't be talking to you for a while. But somehow Neymar understood Leo didn't mean wrong by asking. 

"I will love him"   
Leo muttered against Neymar's ear as he saw the tired boy start to drift off to sleep. Truth be told he didn't even know if he would like Thiago but oh boy Neymar made him wanna try.

**********

Neymar was practically bouncing with excitement as the day came. He had called all his PSG former teammates and told them he would be there soon. And at the moment he was running around the house attempting to calm himself. Leo jus smiled at the man's sudden happiness at this point he didn't care if Leo didn't cause his happiness, what mattered is that eh was happy.

" Hey Ney don't you think we should leave?"   
Leo asked knowing Neymar would want to leave as soon as spossible. Plus considering traffic and the chance of getting noticed and being attacked by fans they did need to go early. 

Leo made a grab for both of theirs suitcases knowing Neymar had already raced to the car. And much to his lack of surprise Neymar was sitting in the front seat singing along to some Brazilian music. Leo rolled his eyes as he opended the trunk and placed their suitcases in thr back before hoping into the passengers seat.

The ride was flooded by Neymar talking, Neymar's music and the small silence that Neymar would look over at Leo and give him the biggest smile. Leo loves every minute of the ride. Once they arrived Neymar handed him sunglasses and a hat. They didn't want to detected today as much as he loves his fans he just wanted it to be calm. 

Sadly for him twenty minutes in they had been noticed because Leo had been a tad bit too loud when he was laughing at Neymar's jokes. So they basically had to have their hair pulled, clothes pulled, skin poked for a good 20 minutes till it was time to board the plane. Thank God. 

Once they had finally arrived on the plane Neymar looked more tired then ever but still kept a grin on his face. Leo sighed knowing the tiredness was somewhat his fault as they finally sat down in their seats. Leo made a grab to hold Neymar's hand.

" I'm sorry"   
He muttered quietly as he brought himself as close as possible to the other man. Neymar shook his head at him. 

" No need to apologize, Leo. Were in this together no?"   
Neymar said as he moved his head to lay on Leo's shoulder. Leo couldn't help but feel lucky he was able to be here with the other man. 

The trip was long but nothing too gruesome as Leo was used to it considering his career. But Neymar hsd fallen right to sleep once the plane took off. Making Leo have to keep himself occupied by anything and everything. Which really was not fun at all. 

During the trip he managed to talk to four little kids, sign three t-shirts, hug five people, take eight selfies and talk to nine adult people. It was tiring to say the least. Leo was just glad they didn't ask him why he was travelling to Paris but once they saw Neymar they must have known. 

Leo had also managed to get insulted a few times by some Real Madrid fans which wasn't all too nice. 

" Hey aren't you Leo Messi?"   
Someone asked as Leo was just trying to make his way to his seat as he just out of the bathroom. Leo shyly nodded at the man. 

" Fuck you"   
The man had stuttered out as he threw insult after insult at Leo. Leo was used to this of course he just made a neutral face and moved to get out as soon as possible. But the man looked angrier and angrier and stopped Leo before he could move as he made a grab for his arm. 

Leo was now a tad bit afraid of what was going to happen next but luckily someone approached and dragged Leo away. He could hear the distant calls from the other man.

 

" W-what?"   
Leo asked as he then calmed down noticing it was familiar tattooed arms that were tugging him.

" Leo really?"   
Neymar asked seriously as he pulled the other man into the seat next to him. Neymar looked both pissed off and worried for Leo. 

" Im sorry I didn't know he would be aggressive like that."  
Leo explained softly as he rubbed at his wrist the one the man had grabbed. It was slightly red from the pressure that had been on It.

Neymar didn't say anything for a minute instead he looked around and brought his lips to kiss Leo's wrist. 

" I would have kicked his ass if it weren't for the fact were on a plane."   
Neymar muttered as he rubbed soothing circles into Leo's wrist. Leo blushed red as he heard Neymar's protectiveness. He was just glad the other man had woken up just in time to 'save' him. Leo always knew he could count on Neymar no matter what. 

" So who's picking us up at the airport?"   
Leo finally asked as Neymar kissed his wrist on more time before letting go. Neymar up at him as he opened his mouth to explain. 

" Dani and he might bring more some of the guys from PSG."   
Neymsr explained excitingly he looked almost like a child. Leo sighed he didn't know many PSG players he just didn't want the whole thing to be awkward. Neymar had explained to him that Thiago didn't know they were going to Paris for his birthday. Neymar being able to go to Paris is Thiagos gift. 

Leo thought that was the sweetest thing ever.  

Once they had finally arrived both men were tired as ever. Leo just hoped Dani was there. But then again considering Dani was well Dani, Leo could only hope he was slightly late.

But instead once the had gotten their suitcases Neymar pointed to a duo of men holding signs. Neymar gave Leo his luggage as he ran to the two men. Jumping on Dani wrapping him in a tight hug. 

Leo could basically see Neymar light up with love in his eyes. And although Neymar loves Leo he also loves Dani yes not in the same way. But it was quite obvious Neymar loves Dani a bit more. Leo didn't seem to mind anymore.

" Hey Leo"   
Dani greeted as he attemoted to wave his hand at Leo. Leo took a look at the other man who looked just as happy. Leo could almost recognise him but couldn't just yet. 

" I'm Marquinhos"   
The man said with a grin as he noticed Leo looking at him confusingly. Leo nodded giving out his hand for the man to shake. The man just shook his hesd going in for a hug instead. 

" Any friend of Neymar's is a friend of mine"   
He said quietly but happily as he then moved to greet Neymar. The whole rest of the way to Thiago's house was fillied with happiness for the most part. 

And it almost made Leo feel bsd that Neymar had fallen in love with this club and yet Leo had greedly sntached him from his love. But Neymar would sent him reassuring smiles as if telling him that ' its okay' and Leo tried to be relived. 

Once they arrived at Thiago's house it was made blunt that everyone was running around to get the house ready. Dani had explained that Cavani went out and distracted Thiago for a few hours while they decorated and planned the house for his birthday. Everyone was running around trying to get everything ready. 

Neymar had already run off to catch up with his old teammates leaving Leo alone to explore around the house. Pictures on the wall managed to catch his eye as he looked through them. He knew what Thiago looked like for the most part. As there was pictures of him with teammates, families and his own kids. Leo grinned as he saw a picture with Thiago and Neymar both basically hugging each ither as close as possible and under the frame was the words ' Dad of the team.' 

 

" Leo? Thiago is going to be here soon come over here."   
Neymar called out as he was already hiding behind the sofa. Leo rolled his eyes at him before taking a seat next to him. It is a surpise party after all. Neymar clung to him as noise could be heard outside. The lights were clicked off, everyone hid and everyone stopped talking. 

Light footsteps could be heard as it stopped the door jinkled for a minute and the door opended. The lights were turned on and everyone shouted surprise and the gasp that came from the other man made it all worth it as he started grinning like a mad man. Dani then stood up to explain. 

" So Thiago we know how hard you took it when our sweet boy Neymar left so we decided to bring him to you. Its the least we could do considering your always here for us no matter what win or lose."   
Dani explained as he pointed at Neymar and Leo calling them over with Dani and Thiago. 

" Neymar? I've missed you so much"   
Thiago muttered as he launched himself on top of the other man. It wad rather emotional as the two men were hugging tightly to the point where Thiago looked close to tears. They had talked almost everyday on the phone and yet they looked like they haven't talked in forever. Leo felt horrible for taking that away from the both of them. 

" Leo Messi?" Thaigo asked as he removed himself from Neymar whippibg the tears away from his face. Leo nodded rubbing the back of his neck. Thiago smiled at him kindly. Leo closely watched the two interact.

Whenever Neymar went for another beer, Thiago stopped him and quietly said 

" One per hour Neymar"   
And Neymar didn't disobey instead he nodded like a child who had been scorned and went for a bottle of water instead handing one to Thiago. 

Whenever Neymar was teasing his teammates. Thiago would come up from behind him and give him a small warning to tell him he was going too far. Neymar would respond with a slight smile and apology. 

Whenever anyone gave Neymar a hard time. Thiago would look at Neymar and pat his shoulder before dragging him away. 

Thiago is basically a dad to Neymar. And Leo now noticed it. Leo couldn't bring himself to be jealous as it was more of a bittersweet moment for everyone. But soon enough he was being dragged to another room with Neymar and Thiago. 

The door was locked and Leo was wondering what exactly is going on. 

" Thiago, I've held this from you long enough. You know the man I talk about its Leo. I've loved him for a long time now but I wanted to make sure he was good enough to show you."   
Neymar explained as he even kissed Leo on the lips to prove the point. Thiago didn't say anything other then collect his thoughts. Leo knew if Thiago said no he would be done for. 

" I'm proud of you Neymar. The kid I knew from before is really growing up you have my approval"   
Thiago finally said out as he went in for another hug from Neymar. Thiago was one of those people who had seen Neymar from the start and knew improvement when he saw it. Leo let a sigh of relief from the other man's words. Thiago then moved to hug Leo and Leo felt like maybe he was part of a family now.

" Take care of him, Leo he's been hurt already don't make it worse"  
Thiago muttered into his ear before patting his shoulder and giving Neymar a wink before leaving the room. Leo let the words buzz in his head as he looked at Neymar. 

He was just glad Thiago had approved of their relationship. He really didn't need a disapproving father figure in Neymar's life to hate him and their relationship. 

" I've missed you today"   
Neymar muttered as he moved himself to stand as close as possible to Leo. And Leo couldnt help but feel the same it was nice knowing Neymar missed him too. The party's main attraction was Neymar of course. So Leo hadn't really had time to talk to Neymar. But he did talk to Dani and some other players to keep him intertwined. 

And Leo did notice why Neymar wanted to come to PSG so bad. All these players were just like Neymar they all had the same child like spark in them like Neymar. Sure they all were almost too child like they were also different in such a way Leo couldn't explain.

" I miss you too"   
Leo replied quietly as he brought the man into a hug and a kiss on the lips. The kiss quickly became heated as Leo's hands began to roam around Neymar's body. One hand under Neymar's shirt the other on Neymar's ass. He didn't know where the new found lust had came from but here it was.

" Thiago said we could stay in his house for the next few days"   
Neymar said out loud as he gasped out from the kiss. Leo couldn't help the smirk that went into his lips as he moved Neymar closer to the bed. Neymar quickly nodded knowing what Leo was implying. 

Leo grabbed the younger man and pulled him into bed under him. The party would end soon so any unknown visitors wouldn't approach on their event. 

Yes things weren't perfect but oh it was going to be.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo tries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired boys but im gonna update the group chat fic soon today

Leo doesn't know what to say or do when he doesn't find Neymar laying next to him. But he can hear the faint words of music from the kitchen, he can smell the faint smell of pancakes and for a minute he just wants go lay in peace and tranquillity. But then he hears giggling and talking so he knows he has to get up. 

He looks at his luggage that Neymar must have brought in this morning. He looks through it picking out a plan white shirt and a black shorts. He takes a moment to just breath as he's realized he's actually nervous to go downstairs. Had the night before changed anything for Neymar? Did Neymar want to wait? Did Neymar hate him now? 

The guilt swirled around Leo's head as he quietly walked downstairs made a sharp right turn into the kitchen. 

Family 

That's all Leo sees as he opens the kitchen door to see Thiago, two small children and Neymar. Neymar was entertaining the little boy with long locks of curly hair by dancing around the room with him. The little other little boy was helping Thiago by handing him eggs so he could put in the batter of what looks like pancakes. This is family. Expect Leo wasn't in it. But Leo wanted to be in it. And Leo would get himself in it.

Neymar had probably known these kids since the day they were born. Neymar knew Thiago since forever and ever. And here Leo was just entering himself into this and he couldn't help but feel bad. He didn't really belong much in a family unless you count his messy marriage or his two man family with Geri.

" Is that Leo Messi"   
Shouted a child like voice Leo turned to the child Neymar was having fun with. Neymar gave the boy a nod and a smile. Leo was used to this he usually got either a excited reaction or a bored reaction. And he usually only got the bored reaction when someone is a Ronaldo fan.

" He's staying here for a few days, Isago"   
The boy's face lit up at hearing that meanwhile the other younger boy turned to see what was going on with a confused look. 

" Do you Ronaldo in your closet then?"   
They younger boy near Thiago asked cheerfully he seemed just like Neymar. Well they both did to be honest Neymar always had a way to influence people. To the point where you could be dressing or talking like Neymar and not notice till someone points it out. Everyone knows from experience. Neymar just laughed at the suggestion from the other and Thiago smiled at Leo. 

" No but I think he's in his own closet, Iago"   
Neymar said with cheekyness as Thiago went over and hit his head playfully. Leo couldn't help the snicker that came out of his own mouth. 

" Leo this curly monster is Isago and that Ronaldo monster is Iago"   
Neymar introduced with a smile as Iago quickly hid his face in Neymar's chest while Isago went over to Leo and hugged him taking Leo by surprise. 

" Whoa you're really strong"   
Leo said with a smile as the boy had ran into him for a hug. He rubbed the child's back as he didn't seem like he wanted to let go. 

" Food is ready kids"   
Thiago called out as he started putting down plates in the table. Isago unclung himself from Leo hurrying to get a seat with Neymar. Leo could till that Neymar was a big part in the kids lives. 

And Leo had taken Neymar away from them. Guilt once again arrived in his stomach. It seemed every minute he was in Paris it would come back and haunt him. Maybe he deserved It for being so jealous and greedy with Neymar. He looked at both of the kids and drank his milk to distract himself.

" Uncle Neymar can you cut my pancakes?"   
Isgo asked as he was having somewhat trouble attempting it. 

" Uncles Neymar? "   
Leo asked as he took a seat next to Isago as the places near Neymar were all token up by the young boys. Neymar smiled at him before nodding. Leo felt even worse now. The kids looked up to Neymar as if he was the beat thing ever. Which the kids weren't wrong.

" It's better then when they used to call me dad 2.0"   
Neymar commented as he started eating his food. That comment didn't stir well in Leo's tummy. He didn't say much during breakfast as the kids were chatting their life out even putting in some French. Neymar would reply in broken French but the kids knew what he was saying. And Thiago could translate just in case. He looked at Neymar and he looked at Thiago they both had deep love in their eyes for each other? 

Leo didn't quite know and that hurt him more and more as he watched it go down. Once he had finished enough he excused himself and rushed upstairs he managed to hear Isago ask

" Where's Leo going?" 

Leo groaned as he threw himself into the bed. He didn't want to deal with anything right now. He placed a pillow over his head snd just closed his eyes. Although that didn't last long as the door clicked open and footsteps could be heard and then a flop and a body hugging him from behind. 

" What's wrong Leo?"   
Neymar asked simply enough not wanting to throw around the bush. Always like Neymar to do that after all. Neymar moved himself off Leo and sat up hoping Leo would do the same and he did. 

He knew once Neymar could see his face he would know if he was lying or not. Neymar always knows that about Leo. 

" Neymar the kids look at you with so much love its hard for me to believe you and Thiago didn't have something."  
Leo finally admitted he didn't even look at Neymar to know he was mad. 

" Leo why dont you trust me? I told you I've had no relationship with Thiago. Why do you keep pushing me away?"   
Neymar stuttered out making sure to be quiet so the others couldn't hear. He looked pretty red in the face. Leo couldn't help it he always felt as if he wasn't enough for Neymar. 

" Why wouldn't you want Thiago or anyone here for that matter. I'm just me I'm just the guy who dragged you a way from your dream. Thiago can easily treat you better"   
Leo finished already feeling the tears in his eyes as he quickly brought his hands to his face. Leo could hear Neymar sigh before rubbing Leo's back softly. 

" Leo, I have never and will never love Thiago the way I love you. Thiago is a man that fit in the father role for me when my father isn't here or is being an ass. Thinking of Thiago like that legit kills any boner I can have for years. "   
Neymar said with a chuckle hoping to ease the tensions. Leo noticed that Neymar had ignored the whole ' Leo killed my dream' thing but Leo didn't want to bring it up. Leo carefully removed his hands from his face to look at Neymar. 

" Oh Leo if you only knew how much I love you. But one day you'll know and it's okay if you know right now."   
Neymar explained as Leo brought himself closer to hide his face in Neymar's neck. He couldn't help but admire the slight bites on his neck from yesterday. 

Which reminded Leo that yes things were a little slow with their relationship but they are getting where they need to be. Slowly but surely. 

" Why do the kids look up to you so much"   
Leo finally asked when he knew his voice wouldn't as crack as much. 

" All my teammates kids do that, In Brazil we are all close to each other all my Brazilian teammates kids are basically my kids. I make sure to attach myself to these kids it isn't just Thiago's kids"   
Neymar explained softly as he heard running footsteps down the hall. The kids were giggling and laughing just what Neymar loves to hear everytime he comes to Thiago's house. 

" The kids don't have a mother so I pretend to fill the role"   
Neymar went on as Leo finally found himself okay with the situation as he removed his face from Neymar's neck. 

" I care for them like they are my own kid. And sometimes I'm selfish and come here to just forget that I can't see Davi everyday"   
Neymar went on and Leo grimaced at the last sentence. He knew Davi is a rather  sensitive topic for Neymar. He can't see the child as much as he wants to. Due to the child's mother and his career. But that doesn't make the pain hurt any less. 

Hell it even had been a while since Leo last saw his own kids. After all they were with Leo's 'wife' and he didn't think he had the courage to go to that house after all he did with Neymar. 

" Hey, why not bring Davi to Barca and I'll bring my kids"   
Leo offered looking at Neymar hoping the other man would agree. He wanted a close relationship with Neymar and to get to that he would need to create a relationship with Davi too. It wasn't all too important to Neymar as Leo's kids love Neymar.

" Really?"   
Neymar asked with a surprised tone. Leo usually wasn't too found of kids like Neymar. Leo nodded at him and just like that things were moving on again. 

" Uncle Neymar? Wanna play with us?"   
A little voice shouted through the door and how could Neymar say no to that he made a grab for Leo's hand and headed out.

********

That week at Thiago's had went by too fast for Leo's and Neymar's liking as soon enough they were being dropped off at the airport. The kids had been left with Thiago's wife after a very teary goodbye. Hell Leo was the most emotional and yet he had only just meet these kids. But Leo will remember what Isago said as he leaned in for a hug. 

" I'm gonna miss you uncle Leo. Make sure uncle Ney is ok" 

The words couldn't leave his head for so many reasons. 

Then they had gone to say goodbye to Neymar's family. Dani cried the most it almost made Leo want to say its okay if Neymar stays. But he knew he couldn't control that. The team seemed more sadder then ever to see Neymar go. That Leo feel guilty but Neymar's small smile at him made it all go away. 

********

" I'm going to miss you Thiago"   
Neymar muttered as he was already letting drops of tears flow down his face. Thiago had a stern but sad look on his face not wanting anyone to cry.

" Don't say that Ney, You act like I'm dying"   
Thiago said joked as he hugged the other man tightly attempting to comfort him the best he could. 

" But it feels like you are"   
Neymar had said back with just as much zest. 

"That's okay, it's hard I know it is. It'll always be hard but Leo will be there to make you feel better."   
Thiago finally said as he detached himself from Neymar. Leo was just awkwardly standing there till Thiago wrapped his arms around the other man as well.

" Take care of him Leo. It's the least you can do for me. "   
Thiago had muttered into his ear as he let go of Leo. He gave Neymar one last smile and headed out. Leo would like to say it ended with a happy ending but Neymar was practically crying all the way back to Spain. 

He had attempted to comfort Neymar all through the trip but he failed and failed again. And yet he still kept going doing anything to make the boy even smile at this point. 

" Hey its gonna be okay, Ney remember you get to see Davi next week?"   
Leo reminded him as the man turned to him and stopped his crying for a bit before restarting again. Leo sighed and knew it was gonna be a long ride but for some reason he didn't care. 

Hm odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I'm going with this is each chapter will be a improvement in their relationship


	5. A/N

Guys i kinda fell out of love with neymessi like I like using it as a past relationship for Neymar but I don't think I can ship them as anything else the a 'it could have happen if it was the right moment' type of thing. And everything i write is so angsty for both of them. In much more into Neymar and coutinho cause they really do love each other platonically. So I guess till I like neymessi again this fic is cancelled


End file.
